Vastdimension Rouge ReWrite FUTA RED HEART
by NameNotKnown
Summary: After Gamindustri suffers a mass population decrease and the CPUs quarrel, futanari CPU Red Heart known as Rouge takes it upon herself to power up and reassemble the CPUs so they can prepare to take on an impending menace together! Also... there are some "enjoyable" side stories. This fanfiction rewrite includes LEMONS and FUTANARI.


**I decided to release a remake of Vastdimension Rouge. It's been a year since it was released, so I'm going to rewrite it to fix up some problems from the original.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Level 1: Enter Red Heart!**

* * *

 **Rouge**

I want to tell everyone a story that means a lot to me. It's a story I could never forget, and if by chance I do forget it, I'll never be able to forgive myself. This story is about me and my adventure in Gamindustri as well as my restoration of a broken friendship. Well...broken friendships with a 's'. As I made friends, I also made enemies. As I made enemies, I also made lovers. As an openly romantic and straightforward girl, I loved spending my moments with each of them by my side.

The only problem is that I can't pick between them. I love all of them with all of my heart but choosing one out of the seven is very difficult for me. That's why I'm going to tell you all this story about love so that you'll see why exactly this type of love means so much to me.

There is no satisfying ending to this story.

I want you all to keep something in mind by the time you finish reading about this important time in my long life.

Did I make an acceptable choice? You're entitled to your opinion, so don't be afraid to go against my decision.

Now that that's out of the way, let's get this game started!

 **「NOW LOADING」**

 **Savoire**

"Rouge!" I called from the hall as I stormed to the bedroom of the CPU, carefully carrying a myriad of papers with me. I had to make sure I didn't drop them once I reached the door and I had to carefully take one of my hands from underneath the stack to turn the knob.

"Hapifull! Kyua Pyua dimenshon torippaa~!"

There she was, twirling around with her video camera in one hand and a wired microphone in the other. She sang her heart out as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her name is Rouge and she's the CPU of a nation known as Aurora. Her divine name is CPU Red Heart and she's a very confident and straightforward person, though those qualities are often overshadowed by her... perverted antics. She's rather intelligent, though she can act like an airhead at times. Overall, she acts like your average teenage gal.

In truth, she is a delinquent girl with a heart of gold and I truly believe that.

"...Savoire!" She stopped singing and stared at me with sharp turquoise-colored eyes. As she stopped singing she also stopped spinning and her foot got trapped in the microphone's thin electric wire.

And then...

 **THUD!**

"Dammit... owowowow..." she hissed as she shakily sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Recording videos again? Too bad," I said as I rested the heavy stack of papers held together by a thin rubber band next to her. "You've got more work to do, young lady."

She laid back down onto her back and started whining, her lengthy and rather stylish red and black hair sprawled across the thick carpet. "There's more?! I thought we only get work in daily intervals! I just finished the last documents two hours ago!"

"We're a fulltime nation now, Rouge. It's only natural that we receive more paperwork."

"Then why don't you do any? It'd help out a lot."

"I would, but I have other things to do as the Oracle of Aurora. Sorry, this is all up to you and Nessui." I looked from side to side, then in front of me and behind me. "Speaking of, where is Nessui?

"Here I am~!" she cheered as she waved in the doorway.

This girl is Nessui and she's the CPU Candidate of Aurora. Her divine name is Red Candidate and like her older sister, she's laidback and very confident. However, Nessui is more determined and she does things in her own way. She's a little bit of a pervert like Rouge, but not nearly as much. She also has an obsession with things relating to superheroes, which is where her strong sense of justice comes from and she has a deep emotional connection to music. She really looks up to Rouge and strives to be better than her one day.

"Savoire, even with the recent formation of our nation, there shouldn't be this much paperwork..." she added.

"That's true..." I sighed.

"What's up, Savy?" Rouge's head popped up. "It's been like this for days... We know this ain't normal so you might as well spill the beansies."

"I knew I couldn't hide anything from you two." Once again, I released another sigh. "Well... the reason for our mass increase in paperwork is due to our Shares dropping tremendously."

They both uttered a synced, "HUH?!"

"We **barely** have any Shares! How could they already be dropping?!" Rouge asked impatiently.

"That's the thing... It's not only our Shares that have dropped but the other four nations as well..." I cleared my throat and started waving the observation off. Maybe I can change the conversation topic. "But that probably doesn't mean anything~"

At that moment, they both tossed me these skeptical looks.

"How come every time there's something with the other nations involved, ya just change the subject?" Nessui asked with an inquisitively lifted brow.

"Yeah... And when can we go meet these other CPUs? Every time I ask, it's always 'You're not ready, Rouge. Do more work, Rouge,'" Rouge added.

I don't know how much longer I could keep this up... I guess... I have to tell them... Why did they have to get so pushy today of all days? Why couldn't they just wait a little longer before asking me?

I sighed, taking a seat on the floor as I bowed my head. "So you want to know why, huh?" I turned my head away and said, "Listen carefully, because I'm only saying this once."

"I'm all ears."

Basically, three days prior to the formation of Aurora, the CPUs defeated a being named Arfoire. While her terror ended, the results remained and a ridiculous amount of casualties were recorded. With the drastic decrease in world population, available Shares declined and occupied Shares were what the CPUs relied on until the population would return to normal. With this, the CPUs became more competitive and by the time Aurora was constructed, we barely had any Shares to claim as our own.

Now, the four nations are experiencing a Cold War due to the scarcity of Shares and due to Aurora taking a good portion of the remaining Shares, we're not on good terms with any of the nations either. They probably see us as newbies who made the mistake of testing their luck.

If only we had another source of power, then things could go back to normal for the time being and we wouldn't have to be so hostile towards each other.

"Really...?" Nessui appeared discouraged from what I explained to her and Rouge.

"That's super dumb!" Rouge barked. "So because of a little political suffering, we're just gonna act like we aren't friends? That's too dumb for me to comprehend!"

"Rouge, even if you feel so strongly about the matter, there's nothing you can do. Without a strong source of power, the other nations will act on their own accord, including us." I tapped the stack of papers that I brought in. "Now, work."

"No! I ain't working! We don't need another source of power! I'll just go to their nations and I'll **force** them to be friends again!"

"...Rougey." Nessui watched as her older sister affirmed her intentions.

"How are you going to do that? You don't know these new CPUs or what they're capable of. I'd advise you to remain here and follow my orders," I said with a glare. She has no idea what she's getting herself into.

"There you go again! Trying to keep Lil Rouge and me from the fun! Not this time, Savoire!" Rouge jumped to her feet with a defiant glint in her eyes. "Nessui and I are going to make the other nations reconcile! I'm not gonna yield to your demands anymore!"

She's actually going to do this...

I swiftly look over my shoulder. "Nessui, you're the only one who I can rely on at this point. Don't tell me you and Rouge are actually going to do this..."

"I'm going with Rougey. We're gonna make things right. It's our job as CPUs."

I can't believe it. They're actually going to do this. Two CPUs without any sort of training are going to try to negotiate with CPUs of higher experience. And if that doesn't work out for them, they're going to fight and drive them to reunite.

That is truly laughable.

My goddess, if this is what they're going to do, then I might as well allow them just to show them how ridiculous their notion is. Never have I ever imagined the goddesses that I raised would consider doing something so stupid. It appears I was wrong.

"...Very well. I no longer have the energy nor patience to stop either of you stubborn sisters. Just do two things for me and I will overlook your disobedience and will allow you to go."

"You're serious? A...All right, what's up?" Rouge is all ears now.

"Firstly, be careful. With the lack of humans in Gamindustri at the moment, there's been a surge in monsters so try to stay on warning. I'll be checking up on you two constantly through our communication devices."

Rouge and Nessui both nodded at the same time and Rouge answered with, "Of course. The last thing I wanna do is make you worry, Savoire... And second?"

"Secondly and lastly, take this with you." I reached under my gown and I placed a piece of jewelry in Rouge's hand. It was a silver necklace with a blue ball-shaped glass relic attached to it. "This necklace gives its wearer any success that they wish for. So if you ever get lost, just pray to the relic and you'll find your way back. I never let anyone see or even hold this because it means a lot to me. Take good care of it, Rouge."

Rouge took the necklace and stared at the relic with intense eyes. "You got it. I never knew you had such a powerful tool on you, Savoire."

"It was a gift from someone special to me... So don't lose it. I'm begging you."

"Right, I'll take good care of it and I'll put it before my own life."

We silently stood there, all of us looking at each other thoughtfully. After a long duration of giving each other serious looks, I finally nodded to signal their dismissal. With that, the both of them returned the nod before rushing out the door. Once they were gone, I stepped out to the balcony to take in the view and the cool breeze that pushed the strands of blue hair out of my face. From the balcony, I saw the two of them running out towards the city with Rouge leading the charge while Nessui followed closely behind.

"Please come home safely, you two..." I mumbled as I walked back inside to continue the rest of my day.

 **「NOW LOADING」**

Rouge and Nessui ran past many of their own citizens. As Aurora was such a small and secluded nation, not to mention it was new and the population had diminished majorly, the nation's denizens were more akin to a village than a country. Some waved and some bowed, but none of them were acknowledged by the political figures as they were just too excited to explore Gamindustri to notice.

It was only until...

"Oof!" Rouge hissed as she bumped into a short, hooded figure and fell to the ground. Nessui stopped running as she watched the sacred relic roll out from Rouge's opened hand and in front of her. "Dammit... Why am I falling over so much?! The readers'll get the wrong and impression and will think that I'm clumsy!"

"That's what you say when you knock into someone carelessly?" The hooded figure asked. "O-Oh! Lady Rouge! I-I'm sorry, please excuse me!" The figure's voice made it apparent that she was a girl and she immediately bowed her head before helping the red goddess up.

"Looks like you dropped somethin'," the gigantic hooded figure said as she stepped over to the fallen relic and picked it up. As it rested in her hand, it glowed with a red aura before said aura dissolved. She then placed it back into Rouge's hand. "There you go."

"R-Right... Thanks..." Rouge said as Nessui came behind her and held onto her arm. The CPU looked at the two hooded figures and watched as they walked away, a slight confusion growing inside her.

 _What are two people in cloaks doing here?_

"O-Okay, Lil Rouge! That aside, are you ready to head out into the vast world?!"

"Of course, I am! Let's do this, Rougey!"

The Auroran sisters continued their journey, this time they were more cautious as they ran. Meanwhile, as the two hooded girls walked side by side, the smaller girl looked up to the taller one and asked, "Did you put the spell onto the relic, Oni?"

The taller girl nodded. "Yeah... What does the spell do anyway, Hanako?"

"It's like a tracker. Now we can observe anywhere that relic goes... and by the time Lady Lapis recovers, we'll be able to take it without problems," Hanako explained. "Then its power will be ours to use."

'Oni' laughs to herself as she looks up into the bright morning sky.

"This sounds like it'll get good..."

 **「LEVEL CLEARED」**


End file.
